


I could kiss you

by Melie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smile, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Tried to be as IC as possible but I'd have to watch the movie again _just to be sure_
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is awake, and he has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolineG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CarolineG).



> It was supposed to be all light and fluffy but then it got deeper than expected and I blame Finn.
> 
> None of the characters are mine (BUT I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THOUGH) (EVEN THE ONES THAT AREN'T HERE) (SO MUCH)
> 
> Also: Merry Christmas!

"Finn !"  
Poe Dameron was beaming, his smile so wide it reached not only his eyes, but his whole being. And it wasn't long to reach Finn as well.  
The former Stormtrooper winced as he sat up a little bit straighter, trying to make himself look... maybe not good, but less sick than he felt, although Poe's presence was slowly helping him with that as well.  
He'd had other visitors, well, one other visitor. General Organa looked... well, both very strong and very vulnerable, not that Finn would ever judge her for that. She also looked relieved. She had thanked him for “everything he had done”, and he'd almost believed her.  
But Poe... even with all his guilt, and all his pain, there was no way he could not believe that smile. Especially with the pilot sitting on the side of his bed, so close to him.  
“How are you feeling, buddy ?”  
“Like I was in a bad fight.”  
General Organa had filled him in on what had happened. On Rey. She was gone now. And he was going to have to wait for her return. But at least she was safe. Should be safe. If one could ever be safe – what did that even mean ? When had he ever been safe ?  
“You did great out there.”  
Did these eyes ever stop smiling ?  
“So did you !”  
“Well, I do that every day. But you... you !”  
A hand on his shoulder, and just like that, Finn relaxed. For a little while.  
“You did it, Finn!”  
“It wasn't just me. I didn't... I couldn't...”  
“You did great.”  
There: the eyes were serious at last. But Poe hadn't stopped smiling. It was just a different smile.  
“You weren't there, Poe.”  
“You helped her. You got Rey back, don't deny it, she wouldn't have done it without you. And you did what you were there to do. And more.”  
But not enough.  
Yet Finn could feel the grief, the fear, the pain ease. Or rather, he wasn't focusing on them as much. Instead, his gaze remained on Poe. He saw him bite his lips.  
“You have no idea, do you ? Oh, Finn...”  
Poe's laugh filled the air, so light and genuine.  
“I could just kiss you !”  
Now those words were there, and Finn didn't have the time to wonder if they could be taken back. He just tilted his head, instinctively, and those lips were on his, and that smile was spreading its warmth throughout his whole body.  
And, just like that, he knew what being safe meant.  
Everything has to end at some point and so did that kiss. Poe winked at him, biting his lower lip a bit, yet again spreading more warmth.  
“I better go and leave you to rest.”  
“Uh. If you have to. I guess.”  
“Trust me, if I stayed, the nurse would have to drag me out screaming, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.”  
“Might be a funny one.”  
“Maybe when you're better, then...”  
Poe stood up.  
“I'll see you around, Finn !”  
“Yeah. Definitely.”  
Even after Poe left, Finn still felt his smile.  
Maybe one day he'd learn to smile like that too.


End file.
